Transcripts/The Hammerheads
:music :Ester: panting There you are! :Polvina: I was coming to see you both! :Ester: You’ve heard the news, then? :Polvina: The hammerhead sharks are gathering at the Coral Caves. :Ester: You’re the Shark Princess, Tubarina. What have you heard? :Tubarina: Nothing. It’s a total mystery! They’ve never done this before. :Ester: Do you think there’s some sort of trouble? :Polvina: Are they angry about something? :Tubarina: Only one way to find out. Let’s have a look! :Polvina: Wait! It could be dangerous. :Ester: You’re right. What if they don’t like us watching them? :Tubarina: Then we’ll have to get some help. :Ester: From who? :Tubarina: The Hammerhead Shark Prince, of course! :Polvina: Of course! :Tubarina: Come on! :Girls: Marcello! :Tubarina: We need you. :Marcello: Why? :Ester: The hammerhead gathering. Have you heard about it? :Marcello: No, that. :Polvina: Could you please take us when you go to it? :Ester: It might not be safe without you there. :Marcello: Well, who says I’m going? :Tubarina: You’re not going? :Marcello: That’s… what I said. :Ester: But you’re the Hammerhead Shark Prince! :Marcello: So? :Polvina: So shouldn’t you be there? Such a big gathering, it must be important. :Marcello: Well then you go see it. Just leave me out. :Tubarina: But… Marcello… :Marcello: Leave me alone! away :Ester: How weird is that? :Marcello: The Hammerhead Prince should want to go to a hammerhead gathering. :Ester: So why doesn’t he? :Tubarina: Let’s find out. :on door :Marcello: moaning :Tubarina: Marcello, open up! :Ester: Why don’t you want to go see the hammerheads? :Polvina: Let’s talk about it. :Marcello: Yeah, I’ll talk. I-I’ll say, “Go away!” and you say, “Yes, Marcello, whatever you say,” you get it? :on door :Marcello: I told you, leave me alone! door Huh? :Girls: Marcello! :Ester: Tell us why you don’t wanna go. :Tubarina: What’s wrong? :Marcello: There’s nothing wrong! :Polvina: Then come with us. :Ester: We won’t stay long. :Tubarina: We just want to find out what’s going on. :Marcello: I told you, I don’t want to go! Now can you please leave me alone? :Polvina: Something is wrong, isn’t it? Oh what is it, Marcello? :Marcello: I’m scared, alright? Now go away! :Ester: What do you mean, scared? :Polvina: Scared of what? :Marcello: Hammerheads. What else? :Tubarina: But… :Marcello: I know what you’re gonna say. I’m the Hammerhead Prince, how can I be afraid of hammerheads? :Tubarina: That is what I was going to say. :Marcello: crying I’m okay with one or two, maybe even… six, but when there are hundreds, I get nervous, I just want to run away! :Ester: You’ve got to do something about this, Marcello. :Marcello: Tell me what I don’t know! :Polvina: Well, maybe we can help you. :Marcello: How? :Polvina: Well… :Ester: We don’t have any ideas yet. :Tubarina: Not yet. :Polvina: But we’ll come up with something. Definitely. :Ester: Do you think this is going to work? :Polvina: We have to start somewhere. :Tubarina: Here he comes. Get ready, everyone! :Marcello: Okay, so what’s your plan? :Ester: You’ll find out soon. :Marcello: How soon? :Tubarina: Soon as in… now! :Tentie + Spikey + Gummy: in disguise :Marcello: Uh-huh, this is s’posed to help me how? :Girls: in disguise :Marcello: Same question again. How does this help? :Polvina: Uh, oh, we thought we could reduce your fear in little steps. :Ester: Get you used to seeing just a few hammerheads. :Tubarina: Then a few more… :Polvina: Then some more… :Ester: Until you wouldn’t be afraid of seeing lots of hammerheads together. :Marcello: You seriously thought this would work? :Tubarina: It seemed like a good idea to us. :Marcello: Well, you’re wrong. It’s probably the worst idea I’ve ever seen! :Tubarina: Wish we could get points for trying. :Polvina: So you weren’t afraid at all? Not even a little bit? :Marcello: Heh! Three girls and some pets wearing masks, how could I be afraid of that? door :Ester: Just wait ‘till he sees this! :Tubarina: This has to work. :Marcello: What’s this? :Tubarina: So, are you scared now? :Marcello: Yeah, I am… I’m scared by how lame your help is. Look, thanks for trying, but it’s not gonna work. crying Nothing works! :Polvina: Oh, don’t give up yet, Marcello. We’ll come up with another idea to help you :Ester: Whatever it is, we’ll have to do it fast. :Tubarina: Yeah, the hammerheads would be gathering right now. :Marcello: Oh forget it, because I’m not going to the gathering. :Ester: You have to! You’re the Hammerhead Prince! :Polvina: You speak their language. I’m sure if you talk to them… :Marcello: I’m not going, and nothing you can say will make me go! :Tubarina: Nothing? :Marcello: head :Tubarina: whispering I know how to deal with Marcello. Marcello So, you won’t go to the gathering? :Marcello: Nope, not me. :Tubarina: Well, then I’ll go in your place. :Marcello: Well, you can’t! :Tubarina: I’m the Shark Princess, so I can! I’ll just tell them you’re too scared to come. :Marcello: Oh, you wouldn’t! :Tubarina: I would, and I will. What’s going to stop me? :Marcello: Me, that’s what! I’m going, and nothing you can do will stop me! :Tubarina: Sometimes, it’s too easy with Marcello. I don’t know why I didn’t think of it before. :Polvina: I hope we’re not late. :Ester: He’s fallen behind again. :Tubarina: Hurry up, Marcello! :Marcello: distraught I’m coming, I’m coming. :Polvina: The gathering will be over by the time we get there. :Marcello: nervously T-T-T-There’s no hurry. We have plenty of time. :Tubarina: Ah-ha. So that’s your plan. :Ester: You’re being slow on purpose! :Tubarina: But not for long! :Ester: him Let’s move! :Marcello: Hey, hey, let go! You don’t have to do this! :Ester: Yes, we do! :Tubarina: We’re making sure you’re coming. :Polvina: Is this the right place? :Everyone: gasps :Tubarina: Oh, this is the right place. :Ester: I’d say wow, but wow just doesn’t cover it! :Tubarina: I’d say fantastic! :Polvina: I’d say gasp amazing! :Marcello: Cool! :Ester: That too. :Polvina: How are you feeling, Marcello? :Marcello: Fine. Why? :Ester: You’re not afraid? :Marcello: Why would I be afraid? :Tubarina: Because you said you would. :Marcello: I’m not afraid. chuckles :Polvina: Well, that’s great, Marcello. :Ester: So, go and meet the hammerheads. :Marcello: Meet them? :Tubarina: And say hello! :Marcello: Say hello? :Polvina: Talk to them. :Marcello: unintelligible Talk to them? :Ester: Why are you repeating everything? :Marcello: shaking Repeating everything? I-I-I-I-I can’t do it! :Girls: Marcello! :Ester: Now what? :Tubarina: We get him back, that’s what! :Tubarina: We came this way. :Ester: He couldn’t have gone far. :Polvina: But why did he run? :Tubarina: Oh, who knows with Marcello? He told us he was afraid of hammerheads, but he wasn’t… :Polvina: Not until he said we should go meet them. :Ester: Shh! to Marcello sulking in the corner :Girls: Marcello! :Marcello: Will you stop doing that to me? :Ester: Why did you run, Marcello? What are you really scared of? :Marcello: I’m really scared of annoying girls who don’t leave me alone! I’m going home! :Tubarina: If you leave, I’ll go to the gathering instead of you. :Marcello: Then you go! See if I care! :Tubarina: Alright, I will. They’ll probably like me a lot more than they’d like you. :Marcello: crying I knew it! I knew they wouldn’t like me! Why don’t they like me! :Ester: gasp So that’s it! :Polvina: You’re not afraid of hammerheads, you’re afraid that they won’t like you! :Tubarina: Is that it? :Marcello: That’s it. I’m scared they won’t like me. There, I’ve said it. :Polvina: But how can you know they won’t like you if you don’t meet them? :Marcello: The point is, if they don’t like me, then what kind of prince does that make me? I’ll be a failure. The whole school will laugh at me. Marcello, loser prince! :Ester: But you don’t know they won’t like you. :Polvina: Just be natural. Treat them like you would like to be treated and you can’t fail. :Tubarina: So, what are you going to do? :Marcello: The only thing I can do. See ya! :Girls: Marcello! :Ester: You can’t go! :Tubarina: If you leave now, you’ll never be a good prince! :Marcello: in But I do want to be a good prince. I want it more than anything. :Ester: So, prove it to us. :Polvina: You can do it. We know you can. :Marcello: sniff Right. I will! :Marcello: I can do this, I think. I can’t do this! :Polvina: Oh no! He stopped again! :Ester: The hammerhead gathering will be over by the time we get back here! :Tubarina: Not if I can help it. Hey Marcello, we’ve been thinking. Maybe you’re right not to want to come. What’s the point in meeting a bunch of old hammerheads anyway? :Marcello: Yeah. What’s the point? :Tubarina: There is no point. Let’s go home, Marcello. Through there is the shortcut. winks :Marcello: Sounds good to me! Let’s go home! :Marcello: I will be a good prince one day, but just not quite yet. There’s plenty of time for.. ahh! Oh no! We’re back here again. You tricked me! :Tubarina: Who, me? :Ester: Anyway, you’re here now. :Polvina: You may as well go and say hello. :Marcello: Oh… :Tubarina: Remember, you’re the Hammerhead Prince! Marcello :Marcello: Ah, heh. :Hammerheads: growling :Marcello: Uh, hi. I-I-I’m Marcello, the Hammerhead Prince. :Hammerheads: then gurgling :Marcello: Look, I-I know this is your party, I-I’m not trying to gatecrash or anything, I-I’ll leave if you want. :Hammerheads: gurgling :Ester: What’s happening? :Polvina: Is he alright? :Tubarina: He’s in trouble! We have to save him! :Hammerheads: excitedly :Marcello: laughing Yeah! :Tubarina: He’s… not in trouble? :Ester: They’re only playing with him. :Marcello: Ha-ha! Polvina! :Polvina: Yes, Marcello? :Marcello: You wanted to know what the gathering is about? :Polvina: I do! :Marcello: It’s a big family reunion, and they think it’s great that I’ve come! :Hammerheads: gurgling :Ester: So they like you, Marcello? :Marcello: Oh, they do! They think I’m an okay prince for showing up at their party. :Polvina: So you were worried about nothing? :Marcello: Nothing at all! They love me! :Tubarina: That’s all we need. Now Marcello’s going to get a big head! :Ester: The biggest head in Salacia. :Polvina: A-At least he’s not afraid anymore. :Tubarina: True. :Ester: And he can be a proper prince. :Tubarina: We did some good work today, haven’t we? :Ester: I think so. :Polvina: Ho-ho, it’s always nice to help someone. :Tubarina: I agree. Let’s find another person to help. :Polvina and Ester: What? :Tubarina: Well, we’re so naturally good at it, I think we should become stars. It’s only what we deserve. :Ester: What did Tubarina say about getting a big head? :Polvina: Come on, we better catch her before her head gets so big, it explodes! :Polvina and Ester: laughing